The present invention relates to a terrestrial globe. More particularly, the present invention relates to a terrestrial globe which has a spherical shell to be rotated mechanically.
Referring to FIG. 8, a conventional terrestrial globe has a base seat 1, a semicircular plate 2 disposed on the base seat 1, a main shaft 3 connected to the semicircular plate 2, and a spherical shell 4. The main shaft 3 passes through the spherical shell 4.
An object of the present invention is to provide a terrestrial globe which has a spherical shell to be rotated mechanically.
Accordingly, a terrestrial globe comprises a base seat, a semicircular plate connected to the base seat, and a spherical shell supported by the semicircular plate. The spherical shell has a top aperture and a bottom hole. The base seat has an upper socket, and a plurality of support plates disposed in the upper socket. The upper socket has a plurality- of through apertures. The semicircular plate has a distal post and- a proximal plug having a round hole and an inner groove. The distal post of the semicircular plate is inserted in the top aperture of the spherical shell. A plurality of connection tubes are disposed in the proximal plug. A plurality of downward pipes are disposed in the proximal plug. A plurality of downward tubes are disposed in the proximal plug. A motor has a motor shaft, a bottom aperture, and two lug bars. Each of the lug bars has a lug hole. A pinion receives the motor shaft. A positioning seat has a plurality of threaded apertures. A pivot tube is disposed on the positioning seat. A base disk is disposed on the proximal plug to match the round hole of the proximal plug. The base disk has a center hole and a plurality of oblong holes. A collar is disposed on the base disk. The proximal plug engages with the upper socket of the base seat. A gear has a center aperture and a plurality of upper protruded blocks inserted in the oblong holes of the base disk. The gear is inserted in the round hole of the proximal plug. The pivot tube is inserted through the gear. The positioning seat is disposed on the gear. The collar is inserted in the bottom hole of the spherical shell. The gear engages with the pinion. A plurality of screws fasten the upper socket and the connection tubes together. A plurality of first bolts fasten the positioning seat and the downward tubes together. A plurality of second bolts fasten the lug bars and the downward pipes together.